For the Love of Katzin
by shortyginger9678
Summary: When Harry witnesses Dumbledore attacking a young cat-like creature that isn't armed he loses it and saves the Creature from Dumbledore, only to find out she's Snape's Daughter and with this a tale of events unfold and things aren't always what it seems.


**For the Love of Katzin**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the Story and Non-HP characters.**

**P.S. the Katzin is MY own made up Creature from MY own mind .**

**Enjoy!**

Summary: Harry has had enough with Dumbledore's manipulation, so when Harry witnesses Dumbledore attacking a young cat-like creature that isn't armed he loses it and saves the Creature from Dumbledore, only to find out she's Snape's Daughter and with this a tale of events unfold and things aren't always what it seems. An enemy turns into a lover and a once extinguished love is rekindled as a family starts on a journey for freedom and love.

Dumbledore, Weasley, Potter and Hermione bashing. **Warning: Slash don't like don't read.** LP/SS, HP/DM, LS/RL.

**Harry's Point of View:**

The air was thick and humid as I walked through the halls with my invisibility cloak on. It was my first night back at Hogwarts and I couldn't sleep, it was weird it's like the castle it's self didn't want me to sleep, no matter what I did I couldn't seem to get comfortable, so in the end I gave up and went for a walk. There was one thing on my mind as I walked round the halls other than Moldyshorts, it was surprisingly Draco Malfoy.

**Flashback:**

I had just escaped from the questions by my two best friends on how my summer had been. Saying "yeah my summer was brilliant getting beaten everyday for not doing an impossible amount of chores" just didn't seem to be the right answer. I had just walked out of the train carriage and was walking into the boys toilet when I walked right into Malfoy and when I say walked into I mean walked right into him and ended up on my arse, walked into him, but instead of sneering and throwing an insult at me he helped me and actually apologised saying he didn't see me. I just stood there looking like a complete and utter idiot to which he nodded to me and walked right past me.

**End of Flashback: **

Now I'm not complaining, but he was so different and my reaction after he helped and walked away were even stranger. My hand still tingled from where he pulled my up and the dreams I had been having this summer didn't help at all. That's right savoir of the wizarding world is Gay or at least thinks he is.

I was so lost in my thought about Draco I didn't notice two people up head until I heard them talking though it sounded more like arguing and then I heard the cruciatus curse be shouted so I ran to see who was there and When I saw who it was I was more than shocked there stood Dumbledore High and mighty, big shot LIGHT wizard using the cruciatus curse a known DARK curse on some creature that looked to be part human and part cat. What I heard next chilled be to the bone even with the hot evening weather. "Lauren Snape just like your father never know when to step back from a situation, but then again you have knowledge like your mother lily and use it to your advantage, but thinking you could defeat me in duel to save your own petty life. Though your nothing like your brother and you never will be and do you want to know why… because after tonight all you'll be is a rotting corpse and your father will once again be under my control."

I felt a wave of protectiveness for this creature and a build up of magic rising through me. I zoned in on that magic an sent the most powerful stunner I've ever cast straight at Dumbledore and to my surprise he went down like a brick in water.

I raced over to the cat-like creature… person… thing to check if it was still alive and what I saw shocked me. This Lauren Snape was a carbon copy of my mum but with Black hair and with that thought I pasted out not even noticing the sound of running footsteps coming straight towards Lauren and I.

Love to all who read and liked plzzzzzzzzz review

Shann


End file.
